


the letters i forgot to give you

by itwashitsuzen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Letters, M/M, Not Beta Read, also my first fic in haikyuu fandom, this is my first fic in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwashitsuzen/pseuds/itwashitsuzen
Summary: Bokuto's trying to confess his feeling to Akaashi so he writes a letter. Then he lose it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	the letters i forgot to give you

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, it's nika here and this is my very first fic written in english!
> 
> please remeber that english is NOT my firsr language but if you see any mistakes that i can correct, please tell me!
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy my writing<3

Bokuto isn’t sure if this is a great idea. Even though Kuroo says everything will be fine, he still has his doubts. Confessing to Akaashi isn’t an easy thing to do and Bokuto is well aware of this. The young man is like an angel: etheral, beautiful and pretty much untouchable. Or like this is how Bokuto looks at him and the way he acts around the dark haired boy radiates the same admiring energy. Even though Bokuto is the older one he looks up to Akaashi and the way he handle everything when it’s needed. He’s so good with people and his comments are always so so smart or funny and Bokuto enjoys every minute that he can spend with him.

He can’t even recall when did he start to feel more than friendship towards him. Maybe it was on the first day of Akaashi’s first year when they met during volleyball practise. Maybe it was later. But it’s obvious that something has changed and now that this is Bokuto’s last year he thinks he finally has to make a move. (And Kuroo agrees with him, like always, but this time it’s different because even Kuroo seems to be serious so Bokuto decides that he can’t fail.)

He also considers Akaashi’s feelings. He went thorough everything in his mind and is prepared for rejection. („That’s a lie” says Kenma when Bokuto talks about this subject to him and Kuroo. They knew that Bokuto will broke if Akaashi rejects him but until Kenma saying that they didn’t really pay attention to this. Now, they both look terrified, staring at Kenma and hoping that they can avoid the worst scenerio. With a slight smile Kenma says that it will be fine and they believe it. Afterall, Kenma is always right.)

~☆~

At first he wanted to do a big and fancy confession with confetti and a lots of noisy thing. Then he realised that even though Akaashi tolerates him pretty well from day to day he probably don’t want to have a confession like that. So Bokuto drops the idea and simply writes a letter. It’s short, his handwriting is messy but Akaashi will understand it. He has everything settled and the only thing left is just to give the letter to Akaashi. He already knows when he wants to do that – in the morning, when they separate to go to their classroom. He can give Akaashi the letter then run, so he won’t see the other’s reaction when he reads it. This is perfect. He planned it so well. Kuroo praised this idea, Kenma said it’s stupidly overthought and that he could just go to Akaashi and say what he wants whitout all this letter issue. But Bokuto can’t do that because he’s sure that he won’t be able to take it.

~☆~

He really should have listened to Kenma ’cause now he can not find his letter anywhere. He remembers bringing it to school. He definitely had it when he met Akaaahi on his walk to school. He knows pretty well that he had his letter when they separated, because he didn’t give it to the dark haired and now that he has another chance he can’t find it. How? When? Why? How is it even possible to lose something that’s this important? When could’ve he lost it? Why does the universe hate him? What did he do to deserve this? Oh, god.

He does the volleyball practise with full of worry. Maybe the letter slipped out of his bag. Maybe someone found it. Maybe this someone could return it to Bokuto! Or well, not because they don’t know who wrote it since it has no signature nor addressee. Why is he such an idiot? Why did this happen to him? He must’ve deserved it. He probably did something stupid, like always and so the universe is mad at him. Stupid! Idiot! Why do you do always things like this? Why can’t you do anything right?

He’s all alone in the clubroom. Practise’s already ended and his teamates left minutes ago. Well, at leaat he thought everyone has ledt but when he looks up his eyes met with some gorgeous green iris. He wants to look into them for hours, to get lost in them, to love them, to praise them, to...

„Bokuto-san” Akaashi speaks and Bokuto can’t help but listen to every word that leaves that mouth. „Are you okay?”

Akaashi always thinks about him. Never forget to care and pay attention to him when he needs it. Akaashi reads him so well, and Bokuto wishes that he could do the same.

„Yeah” he answers instead. „If it’s about practise, I was just feeling a bit off” this sounds acceptable and to confirm that Akaashi nods.

„It’s not just about practise though” he adds. „Bokuto-san, did I do something wrong?”

Akaashi’s voice sounds genuinly worried and it confuses Bokuto. „What are you talking about? Of course, you didn’t!” there’s no way Akaashi could do anything wrong.

Akaashi sighs and turns to his bag to pull out a very familiar letter. He holds it gentle as if it is some kind of treasure that only special someones can get.

„I found this letter in the morning after you ran away to get to your class” he starts and Bokuto’s pulse is getting faster and faster. „I am really sorry but I’ve read it. At first I didn’t want to do this” he explains, making a face full of guilty „but I wanted to find out if it really belonged to you. I know you got plenty of love letters every day so I thought it’s another one of them but... it turned out to be one that you write.”

Akaashi stops. His voice is a bit shaky but after some deep breaths he continues.

„It’s really well-written, Bokuto-san. I’m sure that the girl, you like will appreciate your feelings towards her.”

Bokuto forzes. „Akaashi...”

„I hope you’ll be happy with her, Bokuto-san” their eyes are no longer connected, as Akaashi turns his face away from him. He’s about to leave but Bokuto cant let him do that. Their converasation isn’t over even though Akaashi thinks it otherwise.

„Wait, Akaashi” Bokuto grabs the other’s arm to stop him. „I think you misunderstood something. I didn’t write it to some girl! I write it a special someone I” his voice cracks a little „I love with my whole heart!”

Akaashi blinks. Bokuto managed to confuse him enough.

„Then... tell her all of this?” Akaashi isn’t actually sure about what to do or say.

„No! Akaashi, no! I can not do that!”

„Do you maybe... are you by any chance afraid of being rejected?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen. „Of course I am! I can’t even image what will I do if you reject my feelings!”

Akaashi suddenly losens in his squeeze. „Bokuto-san... am I maybe the one... can i be really the one?”

Bokuto panics, of course he panics. His confession just slipped out of his mouth in a totally inappropriate way and totally not how he planned. Akaashi knows he likes (loves) him and he’ll reject him in a really kind, gently way and then they will seperate for the rest of their life and Akaashi will stop playing volleyball because he thinks they should stay apart and that Bokuto can’t stop doing volleyball because Bokuto is so good at it he’s got talent and passion but he won’t be able to play volleyball knowing that Akkashis topped it because of him and and and...

„YES, I love you, and only you” he narrows his eyes so he can’t see the disgust on Akaashi’s face. Moments are running and Akaashi doesn’t say a word. He does not say anything but touches Bokuto’s face then let their mouth meet. The kiss is oddly familiar, feel’s like home and is gently as Akaashi himself. Bokuto loves that and loves Akaashi so he wraps his hands around the dark haires and hugs him, hugs him thight until he runs out of air. Akaashi smiles at him and says that he could’ve just breath thorough his nose. Bokuto flinches and asks for another try and this time he kisses Akaashi properly.


End file.
